


Puppies!

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Hiddles Diddles [21]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gifts, Married Couple, Pets, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets Sam an early Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies!

**Author's Note:**

> ust a little blip of a Diddle because I needed to try to get a creative flow going. And the thought of Tom buying a puppy made me go all gooey inside.

”That one,” said Sam, pointing to the sleeping puppy.

“Are your sure,” Tom asked, sounding rather unconvinced.

“Of course. Why not?”

“Well, wouldn’t you want something… smaller?” Sam gave him the most annoyed look she could muster. He raised his eyebrows, taking on a rather innocent look. When she didn’t waver, he put his hands up in defeat. “Alright, that one it is. I just thought you’d want something more manageable.”

“When have you ever known me to like small dogs,” she asked him seriously.

He gave her a look and counted on his fingers, “Molly, Rocky, Snickers, Neve and Baci, Pepper and Ginger and Charlie, was it? Muppet and Banana.”

“For starters, I grew up with Molly and she was an angel compared to Pepper and Ginger because she was well-trained. And that says quite a bit since all three of them were Jack Russel Terriers,” she said. “Second, Rocky was not a small dog. He was medium sized and he was MY dog and also well trained. Baci and Neve I spent my teen years with and since they are my brother’s dogs, it’s be silly to not like them. Same went for Muppet and Banana, which ironically were the same breed. Sleep with a dog enough times, it grows on you. Charlie was a three legged Beagle! How can you not love that? Especially when he’d beg to be loved on. And Snickers…”

Here Tom cocked an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twisting up into a smirk.

“Okay shut up,” she snapped. “I have a weakness for Dachshunds. And Snickers was a MINIATURE dachshund! And he was cute and he slept on my friends coutch with me and he guarded my pregnant belly and he had those cute stumpy little legs and…”

“You’re on the verge of a squee, darling.” 

“Hush you.”

“So why that one,” he asked, pointing at the pup.

“Because I’ve always wanted one,” she said. “that or a border collie.”

“Or a dachshund?”

“Why are you so determined that I have a little dog?!”

Tom laughed and pulled her into a hug saying, “Because little dogs are much easier to manage with our lifestyle.”

“Clearly I haven’t told you about Bailey then,” she said rolling her eyes. “The only pet I actually loathed. We got him before we got Rocky and he drove us insane. He bit, and jumped and would not settle down. Then there was the humping everything and refusing to go potty outside. We had to get rid of him. Plus, look at Pepper and Ginger. They’re super active. Molly was a bit of a lump and I really had to keep up with her fitness because she got fat for awhile.”

“You have to sty on top of that anyways.”

“Yes, I know, but smaller doesn’t mean easier. Sure, you can carry a little dog and transport them much easier than a large dog. But I’m not a little dog type of girl. Aside from Molly I was surrounded by border collies and dalmatians and labradors.”

He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and looked at the puppy. It stretched and rolled over, glancing only momentarily at them before settling back into sleep.

“Why a German Shepherd,” he asked her.

“You know why,” she answered. “And I’m willing to do all the training with him.”

“Sam, that’s a lot of money. Not just for the classes but for him as well. He is a purebred after all.”

“I know,” she said looking a little disappointed. “Maybe we should wait then. Sleep on it for awhile. It couldn’t hurt for me to save up a little bit more.”

Tom didn’t say anything and she sighed softly, glancing one last time at the puppy before wandering off to look at the other critters. She was a little upset, but he was right and she knew it. Right now, it probably wasn’t the best time to sink that much money into a pet. So she’d not make a fuss about it and just wait until they had saved a little more. Tom had a few films coming up after a run in the theatre, so maybe then would be a better time. She’d waited this long hadn’t she? Another year or so wouldn’t hurt. And it would give her time to prepare Kadence for her first pet.

“Excuse me, miss?”

“Yes?” Sam asked, turning to see a woman holding the now wide awake puppy she and Tom had just been looking at. 

“Would you like him in a carrier or would you like to hold him?”

“What,” she asked confused.

“Your husband said the choice was yours.”

She looked over at Tom who was suppressing a grin and trying to look very innocent. Her jaw dropped and he chuckled, nodding.

“I’ll hold him,” she finally answered the girl, who then passed the pup into her arms. He went easily and gifted her with a few licks. Tom sauntered over, still smiling. “But I thought…”

“I never told you that you couldn’t have him, love,” he said. “I was just making sure that this was really what you wanted.”

The girl returned with some paper work that she handed to Tom saying, “And you guys are all set. Have a great day!”

“Wha- but I didn’t…”

“I took care of it,” Tom cut her off.

“You… why? How?”

“Yesterday.”

“That’s why you were late?”

“Mmhmm.”

“You sneaky little shit,” she said as the grin cracked her face. “But how did you know which one?”

“Because I pay attention to you, darling.”

“But, you haven’t been doing films lately and he was at least…”

“I know exactly how much I’ve made and I was well-aware of how much I was going to be spending. If you must know, I’ve been planning this for some time.”

“But…” she stopped herself, nuzzling into the puppy’s soft fur as he continued to lick her cheek.

“I felt he was better investment than a new car or jewelry or whatever frivolous thing I’d be expected to pick out for you,” he said softly. “And I knew you’d appreciate something you and Kadence could love more than just being ‘spoiled’, as you like to put it.”

“You still spoiled me.”

“And I will always do so, in one way or another.”

“Thank you, Tom. I love him,” she said and rose on tip-toe to kiss him softly. “This is the best Christmas present ever.”

“I’m glad you think so,” he said and kissed her forehead. “Now what are you going to name him?”

“Dixon,” she said without hesitation.

“After Norman Reedus?”

“Yes sir. The Walking Dead is the shit.”

“Careful, love, I might get jealous,” he purred. “Your car and your dog are now named after him.”

“Oh hush you. Both my computers got called after your characters and Kadence did name her new bear ‘Magnus’ so you can’t be jealous. Besides, I married you. Norman’s nice and all, but he didn’t buy me a ring in Dublin.”

“Oh is that all it took,” he laughed. “It had nothing to do with all the other things I did.”

“Nope not at all,” she replied with sarcasm, flashing him a smile and kissing him again. He held her there for a longer, more heartfelt kiss. Dixon took to licking his cheek and they both had to laugh.

“Alright, let’s get this little guy home and settled before Chris drops Kadence off,” he said.

“Or maybe we’ll get lucky and India will beg for a sleepover,” she purred, winking at him.

“Tease,” he mumbled and led her out to the car, Dixon snuggled safely in her arms.


End file.
